Makeover on the Hogwarts Express
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Makeover bring people together. Or at least that is what Lavender Brown thinks. So why not give Luna Lovegood a makeover?
1. Luna Lovegood's Turn

**Hey everyone. I'm back with a fic for the Film Festival Challenge for the Breakfast Club. I wrote for the dialogue "You wear tight?" "No. I don't wear tights." and the plot of giving someone a makeover. I could totally Lavender Brown trying to give Luna a makeover. I hope you all enjoy.**

Lavender grinned as she walked over to Parvati and Padma Patil on the train. She had just come up with a brilliant idea to pass the time on the ride to Hogwarts. It had just hit her as a group of Slytherins was making fun of Luna Lovegood just outside one of the compartments she had passed.

"What are you smiling about, Lav?" asked Parvati as she and her twin sister turned away from the magazines they were reading.

"Yeah," added Padma, "that's definitely your 'I have an idea' smile. What's up?"

Lavender sat down between Parvati and Padma with that huge smile still on their face. She looked between the twins as though about to drop a conspiracy on them.

"I have an idea about how to pass the time until we get to Hogwarts," she told them, the grin on her face getting bigger and bigger.

"What's that?" asked both of the girls leaning towards her.

Smiling her most Chesire Cat smile Lavender looked out the compartment door as Luna walked past. "We're going to give Luna Lovegood a makeover," she told the other girls. "It'll be fun. Right?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Parvati questioned raising an eyebrow at her friend. "As in Loony Lovegood?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes," she told them. "Maybe it'll help show her how to make friends. Or something like that."

"I guess it's not the worst idea ever," said Padma looking towards her sister. "I mean I do feel bad that she doesn't have that many friend. Maybe we could be her friends."

Lavender nodded seeing how Padma was thinking. She looked to Parvati who was still looking doubtful about the plan. "Come on, Par," she prodded her friend. "It'll be fun. You love giving the girls in Gryffindor Tower makeovers. It'll be just like with them. Except it's Luna."

"Alright," Parvati said finally giving in.

"Let's go find her then," Lavender said jumping up and going into the hallway.

Lavender spotted Luna about to leave the train car for the next one. She had to get her attention before she left the car. "LUNA," she called and waved her arms over her head. She watched as Luna turned to the sound of her name being called. Sighing in relief she walked over to the other girl.

"Hey Luna," she with a smile. "Why don't you come sit with Parvati, Padma, and myself?"

Luna looked wary about this. Maybe she should have gone about asking differently. Or maybe they all should have come to ask her to sit with them together.

"What's the catch?" Luna asked warily. "No one usually wants to sit with me without it being some mean joke. Or something."

"That's not true," came a voice from behind Lavender. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me aren't like that with you."

Of course it would be Ginny Weasley. She would ruin all the fun that Lavender had planned but maybe not. Lavender nodded in agreement with Ginny. "That's so true, Ginny," she said. "Do you want to join us too?"

Ginny shook her head. "I have to go," she told them with a smile. "Dean wants me to sit with him and Seamus."

"Oh," said Lavender nudging Ginny, "you and Dean Thomas are an item now? I thought you liked Harry..."

"Yeah," Ginny cut her off, "I have to go now. See you guys later."

Lavender watched Ginny head off then turned back to Luna.

"So what do you say, Luna?" Lavender said taking the other girls hand. "Are you in? Or out?"

Luna sighed and then nodded her head. "Ok," she finally said. "I guess I'll sit with you guys."

Lavender jumped up and down and clapped her hands happily. Grabbing Luna's hand she lead her back towards the compartment where Parvati and Padma awaited them getting a bunch of weird looks from passersby. Upon entering the compartment Lavender wandered over to the seat she had once occupied. She plopped down and motioned Luna in.

"Have a seat," she said motioning to one of the seats in the compartment. "We were just about to give each other makeovers. It'll be fun."

Luna looked ready to bolt at the word makeover. It wouldn't be fun if she left already.

"It's what friends do," Padma told her. "Come on. I think you'll like it."

Again Luna gave in with a sigh. "What do we have to do?" she asked curiously. "I've never done this before."

Lavender motioned over to the outfits she had packed in her carry on for just such an occasion. "I brought enough outfits so that everyone in the compartment could have one," she told Luna. "I pick out the outfits for each of you and the three of you pick out my outfit. And there will be makeup and we'll do each others hair."

"Ok."

Padma walked over with sweater dress and a pair of tights. "I think this would look beautiful with your hair and eyes, Luna," she said holding up the outfit to Luna. "Don't you agree Parvati?"

Parvati nodded.

Lavender raised an eyebrow appraising the outfit and then nodded. "You are so right Padma," she said giving the thumbs up.

"You wear tights?" asked Luna quizzically.

"No," said Lavender putting her hands on her hips. "I don't wear tights. I rock them."

"Oh. Ok."

Luna walked over with a t-shirt that had a lion on the front of it and pair of black skinny jeans with black boots. "I think this would be nice for you," she told Lavender holding the outfit out to her.

"She's right," said Parvati.

Padma nodded.

After that they all went and changed into their different outfits laughing and joking around about boys and other stuff. Lavender smiled at this maybe they could be friends with Loony Lovegood after all. They turned around at the same time and looked at each other.

"Luna," Parvati called motioning for Luna to turn a circle, "you should totally dress like this more often. You look great."

"Thank you," Luna replied. "You look great too."

"And we're not done yet," Lavender said breaking out the makeup.

In what seemed to be hours but was probably just minutes Luna had a new hairstyle, which was fishtail pigtails, and some fresh makeup on. Lavender held up a mirror to Luna's face.

"You look beautiful," she said. "No one is going to recognize you." She caught sight of another familiar face in the corridor. Neville. She smiled impishly as she opened the door and called out to Neville.

Neville stuck his head in the door with a nervous smile. "Hey every..." he stopped short catching sight of Luna. "Hey Luna."

"Hey Neville."

Lavender smiled as she watched Neville and Luna chat for a while. Mission accomplished.

 **There you have it. Makeover on the Hogwarts Express. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	2. Penelope Clearwater's Turn

**I finally decided to continue with this story. I'm going to update the poll on my profile page and then see who is the next to fall victim to one of Lavender and Parvati's makeovers. I hope you all enjoy Penelope Clearwater's Turn.**

Penelope was sitting in her compartment just reading a book. She heard a sharp knock on the door and wondered who that could be. Standing up and going over she opened the door to find a second year Gryffindor standing in front of her. Not just one but two.

"Can I help you girls?" she asked confused as to why the two were standing here in front of her and not a Gryffindor prefect. She looked around knowing that Percy Weasley took his duties as a prefect pretty serious. Whatever problem these girls had he could handle.

"We don't have any problems," the girl with brunette hair told her pushing past her while pulling along her little dark haired friend with her. "We're here to help you with a problem."

"And what exact problem is that?" Penelope raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. "And how can two second year Gryffindors help me with said problem even if I did have?"

"You like the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect," Lavender stated as though this was obvious to everyone on the train except for Penelope and Percy themselves. "My friend Parvati's sister, Padma, is in your house. She told us all about it. She over heard you talking to one of your friends last year."

Penelope felt her face heat up. She hadn't meant for anyone to over hear her conversation with Bernice. Let alone a first year. And a first year who didn't seem to be able to keep their mouth shut too.

"I don't see how you can help me," she said trying to shut whatever these two second years were up to down.

"We can," the other girl, Parvati obviously, told her.

"We're going to give you a makeover," Lavender told her as though this was the funnest thing in the world. "Then you'll catch the eye of your ginger haired prince and live happily ever after."

Penelope held back a laugh at this pronouncement.

But to say Lavender and Parvati would not be dissuaded was an understatement. They didn't leave until she agreed to let them give her a make over. And when they did leave it was only for a few minutes. They returned promptly with a huge bag with them.

"What's in there?" Penelope asked.

"You'll see," Lavender said with a smile. "Just relax and let us do the work. You'll be perfect in no time."

A few hours, or least that is what it seemed to Penelope, their work was done. She was lead to a the mirror that the two had propped up against the window.

"Take a look," Lavender told her.

Penelope looked in the mirror and her mouth dropped open in shock. She never knew that she could look like this. They had flattened her hair and pulled it up into a beautiful up do. They given her smokey eye and simple blush with some lip gloss. The outfit was kind of cute too. It was floral tank top with a fitted pair of jeans.

"You like?" asked both Lavender and Parvati together.

She nodded mutely as she looked at herself in the mirror. Knowing that she would never have picked out this outfit for herself if given the choice. She felt to pairs of hands pulling pulling her towards the door.

"There he," whispered Lavender. "Go get him, girl."

Penelope felt herself being propelled out of the door. A blush crept up her face as she crashed right into Percy Weasley.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized to him.

"It's o..." he stopped short not sure how to continue.

Penelope heard a muffled cheer of excitement behind her as Lavender and Parvati left the compartment. More than likely on their way to find their next makeover victim.

Lavender smiled at her handiwork as they walked down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. She was only doing the work that God and her own talent with people had chosen for her. Right?

 **I hope you all enjoyed Penelope Clearwater's Turn.**


End file.
